Alasan Belphegor yang Sebenarnya
by Furan26
Summary: Fran yang sedang bosan ,mempunya fikiran untuk melepas topi kodoknya tersebut .dan tanpa sepengetahuan Fran Belphegor mengikutinya ,dan pada akhirnya Bel menjelaskan semua " Warning! :YAOI, Boy X Boy ,B26 ,Typo,Geje,de el el


Sebelumnya ,saya mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan karena ini Fic pertama saya../abaikan

Rate : T

Warning! : **YAOI** ,Boy x Boy ,**B26 **,Typo ,Geje ,dan Mungkin sifat Fran sedikit berubah /authorditendang

Gak suka,saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membacanya~

Oke kita Mulai ,Enjoy :3

**~B26~**

Di hari yang cukup cerah ,di kediaman Varia(?).Seorang Remaja berambut Hijau yang juga memiliki Iris mata yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya ,dan tidak lupa dengan topi Kodok super besar pemberian 'Senpai' nya..Sedang berjalan-jalan di 'taman' belakang milik Varia yg cukup *oke ralat* yang sangat-sangat besar itu.

Ia bosan Karena,Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tidak kunjung mendapat tugas dari Squalo Taicho ,*kita persingkat* dan satu hali lagi yang sangat Membuatnya bosan ,tidak lain tidak bukan ,ia sangat ingin melepas Topi nya yang super gede itu(?) ...

Fran brfikir sejenak "o iya ,taman ini kan luas kenapa aku tidak pergi saja sedikit menjauh dari kasti(?) ini ,melespas topi ku dan bersantai sejenak " gumamnya , 'kebetulan juga Bel-senpai sedang bermalas-malasan di kamarnya'..

Setelah itu Fran pun langsung berjalan menjauh dari kastil(?) Varia ,dan Tanpa sepengetahuan Fran ,ternyata Belphegor mendengar semua perkataan Fran,Dan mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

Setelah Fran merasa dirinya sudah cukup jauh dari Kastil(?) ,Ia pun melepas Topinya yang besar itu ,dan meletakannya di sebuah pohon Terbesar di situ ,dia juga melepas jaket Varia –dan sekarang Fran hanya memakai baju/kaos dalamannya - nya dan menaruhnya di atas topinya.

"Huwaa~ Ternyata seenak ini jika tidak memakai topi..jalan-jalan sebentar deh.." sementara itu ,tanpa sepengetahuan Fran, Bel yang sedang mengikutinya dan kin bersandar di pohon mengawasinya dengan tatapan kesal ,dan akhirnya ia mengikuti kemana Fran akan berjalan-jalan.

'Cih..dasar Kodok ,berani-beraninya dia melepas topi itu ,lihat saja nanti 'Gumam Bel kesal

-Persingkat , **Fran P.O.V**

Saat aku sedang jalan-jalan,tidak jauh dari tempat di mana aku menaruh Topi dan jaketku..aku malah bertemu dengan 'Nee-san ,om levi(?) ,dan juga Squalo Taicho yang sepertinya sedang latihan..

"..."

"Fraaan-chan ,kau kah itu~ " sapa luss nee-san yang sadar akan kehadiran ku

"VOOOOIIIII! Fran ,kenapa kau tidak mengenakan jaket Varia mu?"

Teriak Taicho yang sudah merupakan kebiasaannya(?) hampir saja membuat telingaku sakit ,sementara om levi(?) hanya diam

"Yoo..Nee-san ,Hmm gomen Taicho aku hanya melepasnya sebentar ,Nanti kupakai lagi "jawab Fran dengan nada monoton nya dan wajah polosnya(?) seperti biasa.

"VOOII! Baiklah tapi jangan sampai kau kehilangan jaket mu! "

"Haa~i Taicho"jawabku singkat ,dan akan beranjak pergi

"Fraan-chan tunggu!"panggil luss nee-san

"hmm ..nani desu ?nee-san? "

"kemana topi mu?kalau Bel sampai tau ,kau bisa menjadi target pisaunya lagi loh"nee-san menasihati ku

"Tenang nee-san aku tidak mungkin menghilang kan topi itu..aku hanya mencopotnya sebentar"

"okee~baiklah ,Tapi kau lebih imut tanpa topi mu fran-chan~ aku jadi bingung mengapa Bel menyuruhmu mengenakannya?"tanya Nee-san sambil menghampiri ku dan sepertinya akan memeluk..

"hmm...sudahlah nee-san ,Bel-senpai memang aneh"jawabku singkat dan menghidar dari pelukan maut nee-san(?)

"oke oke..sebaiknya kau cepat memakai topi mu kembali Fran ,Sebelum Bel mengetahuinya"

"Haa~i" aku pun berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tempat di mana aku menaruh topi dan jaket ku..memakainya dan kembali ke Kastil(?) untuk kembali ke kamarku

Sementara itu di balik sebuah pohon ,sekali lagi Fran tidak menyadari kehadiran Senpai nya ia mendengar semua Perkataan Fran ,Luss nee-san,dan Taicho ,juga melihat adegan (?) yang akan di lakukan nee-san nya –yang hampir memeluk- kepada fran.

"Ushishishi~ awas saja kodok kau tidak akan ku ampuni"Bel pun langsung menyusul Fran.

.

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG~

~**B26~**

Yooosh~ segini dulu Fic ku, untuk fic chapter 2 akan di usahakan update dalam jangka waktu cepat...:3 /abaikan

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dan tidak sesuai harapan dalam fic pertamaku..

Maaf juga Minna,baru fic pertama udah adegan B26 gni /abaikan /dilemparsendal

Sepertinya OOC banget..orz..OTL ._.a

...

Okee Minna-san ,Mind to Review? :3


End file.
